When the World Goes BoobBoo
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Hanamichi is being chased by his two lovable semes. But what if he's homophobic and doesn't even realize it? What happens on the night of a meteor shower?
1. Make a Wish

**Title: **When The World Goes Boob-Boo

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimers applied. SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Make A Wish

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaack! Get your hands off me! Better yet, stay at least three meters away from me!!!" Hanamichi screeched as he tried to peel himself away from Sendoh.

The whole gym turned to look at them. Mitsui, Miyagi and the rest of the guntai started snickering. Kogure's glasses fogged while the rest of the Shohoku sweat dropped. Rukawa on the other hand, smiled inwardly. _ Serves you right! Pervert!_ Rukawa thought.

"Hanamichi-kun, doushita no? Did I do something wrong?" Sendoh asked. He was seemingly unaware of Hanamichi's reactions towards his advances.

Hanamichi scampered and hid behind Ayako's back.

"Keep your distance! Just stay where you are Smiley!" Hanamichi piped. He then felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he cautiously turned his head only to see a pair of piercing sapphire-blue eyes eyeing him hungrily. Hanamichi then felt shivers run up his spine when his eyes met Rukawa's and for no apparent reason, he sprinted faster than a speeding bullet towards the locker room as he shrieked,

"Aaack!  I'm surrounded by perverts!!!"

Which of course made Mitsui and Miyagi rolling on the gym's floor with laughter. Youhei and the guntai watched as Hanamichi zoomed in to the locker room and out, carrying his duffle bag with him.

"Yo Hanamichi!  Where are you going?" Noma called out.

"Anywhere! Just as long as I'm far away from here!" Hanamichi said. He was sprinting so fast, it was sure to have made Sendoh's gravity defying hair move out of place if not for the jar load of gel that kept his hair in place. 

"Hanamichi-kun! I'm coming with you!" Sendoh called.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!!!" Hanamichi paused as he took hold of some of the basketballs that were sitting silently in their cage and threw them at Sendoh.

Sendoh ducked all of them but one, which hit his face that made him stop from his tracks and land butt first on the shiny floor of Shohoku gym.

Hanamichi quickly then exited the gym and made a run for it towards his house.

~*~*~*~

"Yo Smiley! You okay?" Miyagi asked as he gently slapped Sendoh's face. Shohoku team's practice ended minutes after Hanamichi left and Akagi assigned Miyagi to wake Sendoh up.

Sendoh slowly opened his eyes. His vision a bit blurry and the first thing that came to his mind was Hanamichi's face.

"Hanamichi-kun!" Sendoh exclaimed as he glomped at Miyagi.

"Let go of me! I'm not Hanamichi!!! Hisashi! Help me!" Miyagi struggled as he tried to get loose out of Sendoh's grip.

"Hey! Let go of my boyfriend you pervert!" Mitsui said as he whacked Sendoh.

"Hey! You're not Hanamichi!" Sendoh said as he realized the curly mop of hair he was snuggling on.

"What do you think?" Miyagi said sarcastically as he stood up ruffling his curls.

"Hanamichi left a long while ago while you dozed off on our floor." Mitsui informed him as he helped Miyagi on his feet. Rukawa who was still shooting hoops, halted to a stop and walked towards them as he threw daggers at Sendoh.

"Stay away from him. Hanamichi is MINE." Rukawa said each syllable clearly that it was almost laced with ice.

"And what makes you think that I would?" Sendoh challenged.

"And what makes the two of you think that Hanamichi would even cave in to the two of you?" Mitsui interjected.

The two aces looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rukawa asked as he eyed the scar faced player with the utmost hint of suspicion.

"Hold your horses Rukawa. I'm not interested with that red-haired monkey." Mitsui said as he ignored their scornful looks. "Besides, I have Ryochin."

"Really now, the two f you should have noticed that he gives no attention to the two of you. He doesn't even realize that you two are SO into him. He only thinks that you're playing around with him."

"I don't get it." Sendoh said. Confusion clearly etched on his face.

"What we mean is, Hanamichi is homophobic. He is 100% straight. Unless you guys could turn the world upside down and make a miracle and make his views more open." Miyagi said.

Rukawa and Sendoh were dumbfounded with the information.

"But of course, there is _LITTLE_ hope that he could really be turned around since he really didn't have any objections or any hostile reaction when he knew about me and Miyagi."

"That's because Hanamichi is your friend and team mate." 

The four of them looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Ayako standing at the entrance of Shohoku gym. 

"What are you still doing here? I thought Kogure brought you home?" Mitsui asked.

"He was called by a freshie. Asked for his help and you know how kind Kiminobu is. So, I decided to see what's going on and to see if the 'Smiley' as Hanamichi calls him, has woken up already."

"Well, I'm absolutely fine." Sendoh said as he straightened his _slightly_ disheveled hair.

"It's better if you haven't woken up at all." Rukawa snorted. Sendoh chose to ignore the comment, as Miyagi looked Ayako.

"Hey Ayako-chan, when you said that Hanamichi only chose to understand the situation just because we're his team mates, does that mean he wouldn't be open to the situation when it's presented right before him?" 

"Absolutely. Unless by some miracle, someone would change the way his mind works. He wouldn't even have the slightest knowledge of a guy who likes him even if they were wearing an Indian inspired garb and start belly dancing in front of him. And besides, he is SO into Haruko that he doesn't give a damn about the two of you. Heck, he doesn't even think the two of you exist in his life, I mean, the two of you only exist at basketball but that's that." Youhei said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who's Haruko?" Sendoh asked innocently. Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako sweat dropped and went wide-eyed.

"You mean you don't know who she is?" Miyagi asked dumbfounded while Mitsui shook his head in disbelief.

"And I thought that you of all people would also know who she is." Ayako said.

"She's Akagi's sister bonehead." A voice piped in. All of them looked and saw Koshino. "Akira Sendoh! Coach was looking for you! And he's going to skin you alive when he knows that you've been here flirting around with that redhead."

"Koshino! What a pleasant surprise! How did you know I was here?" Sendoh said cheerfully.

"You of all people! Almost every single member of the team knows your crazy for that redhead. And for your information, it would take a hundred years before Hanamichi Sakuragi realizes either one of the two of you has feelings for him because of Akagi's sister." Koshino informed him.

"What is she like then?" Sendoh asked curiously.

"You are so much worse than she is." Rukawa remarked. Sendoh, again, chose to ignore Rukawa's remark.

"Anou… Koshino-san, how did you know about Hanamichi's infatuation with Haruko?" Ayako asked.

"I'd spare you the details on how I got to know but I just overheard Uozumi and Akagi talking once when I accidentally saw them in a coffee shop..." Koshino said as he started to slightly turn green as remembered the fateful incident.

"You saw them in a coffee shop? The two of them… Together?" Miyagi sputtered.

"And what do you mean 'details'?" Mitsui asked as he himself was slightly turning green due to hyperactive imagination, but deep down inside, he was hoping that his theory was wrong.

"Well…"

"Spill it out Koshino-san… It can't be that bad…" Ayako urged, hoping that it might be something else.

"Well, they were sort of… Out on a date. I was going to buy a couple of croissants at a bakeshop when I saw the two of them. They didn't notice me and I just heard short of their conversation just when they started to leave when Uozumi offered that they watch a movie. Akagi sort of agreed with the idea. And when they went out, they were holding hands." Koshino narrated as he leaned over the doorframe for support. 

"The two of them…" Mitsui started, his mouth hanging open.

"Together?" Miyagi was aghast.

"Akagi…" Rukawa's cool composure disappeared.

"And Uozumi…" Sendoh's cheerful side took a vacation.

"A couple?" Ayako ended as Koshino only grunted in reply. 

"Hard to believe but it's true." Koshino said as he massaged his temples.

Just then, the five men turned to a vile shade of green as they made a run out of the gym and started throwing out by the oak tree. 

When all of them had already finished, they slowly went back inside, disbelief and horror clearly written all over their faces. 

"That was an overload of information." Mitsui said as he leaned over Miyagi for support.

"You bet."

"Uozumi and Akagi are the people I'd least expect to be a couple. No one would ever take them to be one." Sendoh said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You know you guys, it would only take a miracle for him to notice the two of you. If you guys turning into girls and grow the boobs and all, maybe that would help." Ayako said, as he finally got his senses back.

"Well if that ever happens, that I would love to see." Mitsui said as he got an elbow from his curly haired lover. "Hey I was just kidding."

"If that does ever happen, I bet he would notice." Koshino said as he regained his composure.

"Yeah, I bet he would, coz from that situation, the two of them would be the one doing the chasing and not Hanamichi." Ayako added. 

~*~*~*~

Hanamichi arrived safely in the comforts of his home after hitting more than one post lamps on the way as he kept on looking behind his back for any sign of anyone that might be following him. He quickly bolted the locks as he switched on the lights. He dropped his bag on the floor as plopped on sofa.

"What the hell is wrong with those guys?" Hanamichi said aloud as he tried to catch his breath. He then walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade™. He opened the bottle and took a swig as he went up to his room and switched on the lights and sat on his desk. 

He began to analyze all of events that happened that afternoon. First, there was Smiley who came out of nowhere just to say 'hi' and began giving him those odd smiles. Second, Rukawa was always behind him, as if he was blocking him from something. Third, the ball Rukawa was holding 'accidentally' hit Sendoh's face, as they were chatting, and fourth, Sendoh wrapping his arms all over him and Rukawa giving him that extremely weird look.  

Hanamichi was slightly unnerved with all of it. He then looked at Haruko's picture on his desk and began to drool. All of the previous worries chucked out of the window. 

"Haruko-chan…" Hanamichi sighed as he touched the framed picture of Haruko on his desk. His heavenly reverie was cut short as he suddenly became serious. 

_Why is it that no girl would ever take me seriously?_ _What is it with me that they hardly give me a second glance? I just hope that a miracle would happen at least for once, let me find and know someone who would like me just as I am... Someone who would take me seriously… Someone… Someone… _Hanamichi thought and hoped as he began to doze off. 

Just then, a star shining brightly in the darkening sky glowed even brighter as it began to twinkle.

**~TBC~**


	2. Star Struck

**Title: **When The World Goes Boob-Boo

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimers applied. SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Star Struck 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Let me find and know someone who would like me just as I am... Someone who would take me seriously… Someone… Someone… _Hanamichi thought and hoped as he began to doze off. 

Fifteen minutes passed, Hanamichi was awakened by the constant ringing of the doorbell. He stood up and hurriedly went down to open the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hanamichi called out as he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" It was Youhei.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and the guys were going to Danny's?" Hanamichi asked as he let Youhei in.

"They decided to hit the Pachinko parlor instead. I declined, so I decided to pay you a visit and to see how you were doing." Youhei smiled as he checked Hanamichi's CD rack.

"Well, I'm fine. Just a bit unnerved with that Smiley." Hanamichi said as he went to the kitchen and fished out two bottles of Gatorade and handed one to Youhei.

"You still don't see it don't you?" 

"See what?" 

"Nothing… You are so blinded by Haruko…" Youhei muttered under his breath the last sentence. He then noticed how silent Hanamichi was and asked,

"Hey, is something bothering you?" 

Hanamichi remained silent as he stared into open space. Youhei waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Earth to Hanamichi? Did you hear what I said? Hey man, is something bothering you?" Youhei asked again.

"It's just that… I mean… What is it with me that the past 50 girls dumped me for? Why can't they take me seriously?" 

"Hanamichi, just forget them. People come and go in our life. And besides, it's their loss not yours. You just have to open your eyes and your mind. There just might be some other people out there vying for your attention and you don't seem to notice."

"I hope your right Youhei. I hope your right…" Hanamichi said as he walked towards the window and sat by the sill. "I just wish that I could find that someone who would like me just as I am... Someone who would take me seriously." Hanamichi said. It was a mere repetition of what he had thought of when he looked at Haruko's photo. 

"Don't worry Hanamichi, you'll meet that person when the time comes. You just have to be a little more patient _and_…you have to open your eyes And just like the old saying goes, "when the door closes on you, a window opens up"."

"What do you mean?" 

"Hanamichi, just open your eyes. You'll realize what I mean when the time comes." Youhei said as he began to reach for the remote control and clicked open the TV.

Hanamichi weighed on his mind what Youhei had said. He then thought of it again, what he was hoping for, when all of a sudden, something caught Hanamichi's eye.  

"Ei Youhei! Come here look!"

"What is it?"

"A meteor shower!!! I'm going to make a wish!!!"

Let me find and know someone who would like me just as I am... Someone who would take me seriously… Someone…

Just as Hanamichi thought of it deep within his heart and soul, a star shining brightly in the darkening sky glowed even brighter as it began to twinkle madly. It was weird. And so is what is about to happen at Shohoku high…

All of the students have already gone and only those who are left were the ones who were at the Shohoku gym who were still conversing about Hanamichi.

The star that was shining brightly than all of the stars was accompanied by a meteor shower and right then and there at the Shohoku gym, a miracle was about to happen.

"What are you implying, that we don a skirt and pompoms so that Hanamichi would realize that we're serious about him?" Rukawa remarked.

"Not exactly since that would make Hanamichi stay away from you guys." Ayako said.

"And besides, the fact that you guys in skirts would definitely make Hanamichi freak out and you guys might as well ruin your images and reputation as basketball players." Koshino said. 

Just then, a weird thing happened. Rukawa and Sendoh suddenly froze while Mitsui started yapping away. Koshino, Miyagi and Ayako noticed their sudden silence as their eyes widened with the scene that slowly began to unfold right in front of their eyes. 

"Hey, what are you guys staring…" Mitsui asked, as he too was lost for words when his eyes landed on the two aces. The two of them went a whiter shade of pale.

The bodies of the two aces that was a good meter away from each other, started to glow and in an instant, a bright flash of light blinded all of them. When the four looked back, their eyes widened, their mouths hanged open rather unattractively as they began to mimic a goldfish.

Right in front of them, were two women, one of whom was tall and had a long hair that reached past her shoulders while the other who was slightly taller than the other had the same long hair, only it reached up to her waist.

"What just happened?" Sendoh asked as he unconsciously began to hike up his pants.

"What are you guys staring at?" Rukawa stared at the four onlookers. 

When the four got their senses back, Ayako immediately asked, 

"Are you guys okay?" 

"Yeah why?" Sendoh answered.

"Do you… feel anything weird about yourselves? I mean…" Miyagi asked his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well…" Sendoh began as he looked to where Rukawa was. He was then too, surprised to see a tall girl with shoulder length hair. He then continued,

"Where did Rukawa go?" Sendoh asked as he looked at the girl from head to toe. 

"Have you gone blind? I'm standing right here…" Rukawa said as he turned to look at Sendoh who was sporting the long locks. "Where did that porcupine go?" He then asked them.

The four of them just pointed their fingers at Sendoh.

"I think you need to go and see an eye doctor miss, coz I'm standing right here." Sendoh said, momentarily forgetting about his irritation about Rukawa.

"Miss? Who do you think you're calling 'miss', MISS?" Rukawa replied.

"Umm, guys… I think it's better if you go check the mirror." Ayako said. He definitely knew that the two might end up pulling out each other's hair.

"What do you mean by that?" Sendoh said as he glared at the girl form of Rukawa who in return, returned the glare with the same coldness.

"Ayako, I think it's better if we do this." Mitsui said as he approached the two and placed his hands on their chest and lightly grasped their boobs. 

"Hey, wouldn't Miyagi get jealous?" Sendoh remarked as he felt Mitsui's hand on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mitsui sweat dropped and sighed.

"Don't you guys feel anything protruding from your chests? Oww!!!" Mitsui winced as Miyagi gave him a flying kick. "Ryochin, what did you do that for?"

"Let go of their chests right this instant! Unless you want to loose more teeth Hisashi Mitsui!!!"  Miyagi hissed.

Right when Miyagi mentioned about the chest part, Rukawa looked down and saw what Mitsui was holding on to. He then realized that he really felt that something WAS protruding. 

"Oh my god." Was all Rukawa was able to say as his hands began to wander all over his body. Mitsui then let go of his oddly firm grip as he smiled silly to himself, which of course earned him another flying kick from Miyagi.

"What… Where is… How did this happen?" Rukawa blurted out as he took a handful of his hair. "Why is my hair long? What happened to me." 

"Rukawa? Is that really you?" Sendoh asked. 

Rukawa then looked at Sendoh and looked at him from head to toe.

"Oh my god. Please, if this is a dream, wake me up now…" Rukawa muttered.

"Sendoh, I think you better do the same thing Rukawa is doing right now." Koshino said as soon as he regained his self.

"Huh?" Sendoh then touched his gravity defying hair, only to find it flat and spread over his shoulders. "What happened to my hair?!" Sendoh's eyes went wide as he too began his own little tour of his new body. Then all of a sudden, 

"Hey," Sendoh chirped happily making all of them look at him. 

"What?" Koshino asked

"I'm a girl now. That's cool." Sendoh finished with a bright smile plastered on his face. All of them keeled to the floor except for Rukawa who had major sweat drops.

"And what's so cool about it Akira Sendoh?!" Koshino demanded.

"Do you think it's the effect of the loss of the gravity defying hairstyle?" Ayako whispered to Miyagi.

"Beats me."

"It's definitely the hair."

"No Mitsui, it's not the hair. And as for you Koshino, just look at it this way, they said that Hanamichi was a homophobic, 100% straight, pure raw masculinity flowing in his veins. So there's very little chance that he might change his mind about having a boyfriend."

"And what's being a girl got to do with all this stuff?" Koshino looked at Sendoh with sheer disbelief.

"Ayako did mention a thing about the girls chasing Hanamichi…" Sendoh smiled. Rukawa's eyes then suddenly lit up as Sendoh's smile turned into a challenge.

"I did?" Ayako sweat dropped.

"Yeah, you did." Mitsui said.

"So Rukawa, are you in?" Sendoh challenged.

"If it means giving up my masculinity for a while to win Hanamichi, then let it be. I'm definitely in." Rukawa answered with much certainty.

"Whoa, wait a minute you two. Just how on earth would you go on chasing Hanamichi. I mean, just look at the two of you! You guys, I mean, girls, look like tomboys and Hanamichi might certainly pass on both of you." Koshino remarked as he pointed out on there present state.

"I hate to admit it but I think he's right." Ayako approved.

"What should we do then?" Sendoh asked. 

"What you _girls_ need is clothes and proper lessons." Miyagi said as he accentuated the word 'girl' to make his point clear.

"And where could we find someone who would be able to help us?"

"Umm, I think my cousin could help." Mitsui said. All of them looked at him.

"Your cousin? Do you mean Luna?" Miyagi asked.

"Yup! She's the one." Mitsui agreed.

"And how could this cousin of yours help us?" Rukawa asked.

"Trust him Rukawa, Luna is a big help and the most kindest of all Mitsui's relatives that I have met." Miyagi said.

"Well if that's the case, let's go and meet her! We can't just sit here and wait can we?" Sendoh said enthusiastically.

"You don't seem to be bothered by the sudden sex change." Ayako commented.

"Trust me Ayako-san, he's enjoying it." Koshino remarked sarcastically.

"He's just a pervert. A pervert that grew a remarkably large head." Rukawa remarked.

"I'm not a pervert!" Sendoh emphasized. The five of them gave him un-approving and disbelieving looks as they stared at him.

"C'mon! Is that so hard to believe?!" 

"It is!!!" All of them replied as Sendoh cringed.

"Well given a situation like this when you're given a chance to be very close to the only one person you want to be with, what would you guys do?" Sendoh replied.

"The porcupine does have a point. If I were in his situation and Miyagi was in Hanamichi's shoes, I'd definitely take the opportunity." Mitsui said making Miyagi blush as Sendoh scowled at the nickname.

"Mitsui, are you sure that this cousin of yours can help us?" Rukawa asked, his sleepy nature chucked out of the door.

"Of course! She's the best!"

"If that's the case we better not waste time." Rukawa said as he headed for the locker room to get changed and take a shower. Miyagi and Mitsui followed suit as they told Koshino, Sendoh and Ayako to wait for them. A few minutes later, the three came out carrying their bags and  all fresh from their shower. 

"Shall we get going?" Sendoh said as Mitsui and Miyagi turned off the lights and bolted the doors of the gym. 

It was going to be a long night…

**~TBC~**


	3. Meeting the Fairy Godmother

**Title: **When The World Goes Boob-Boo

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimers applied. SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Fairy Godmother**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Does anyone have a safety pin?" Rukawa asked.

"Umm… Nope. Why do you nee one for?" Miyagi asked.

"My pants are falling off." Rukawa replied nonchalantly. 

The four boys looked at the two aces and saw that their uniforms were loosely hung on their figures. They looked like they had shrunken into the clothes.

"I need one too." Sendoh said.

"Sorry, but we don't have any. You guys just have to put up with holding your pants up." Mitsui said. Ayako and Koshino began to chuckle lightly. The two aces chose to ignore them.

"So Mitsui, tell me about this cousin of yours." Sendoh inquired as they left Shohoku. Sendoh was holding up his pants with one hand and his bag in the other.

"Well, she's the primary consultant for all modeling agencies in Japan. She also handles contestants of beauty pageants. You know, gives them advise and stuff. Make the look good on stage. She's an organizer and designer as well." Mitsui explained.

"Oh…"

"How old is this cousin of yours Mitsui?" Koshino asked.

"She's about 22 years old." Mitsui said nonchalantly.

"Where is she now by the way?" Ayako asked. 

"She's at her place. I called her up and asked a big favor and if I could bring a few friends along."

The six of them started to make their way along the streets of Kanagawa in companionable silence. A few minutes later, they arrived to their destination.

They stopped in front a huge wooden gate with a wooden plate in scripted up front with Mitsui's cousin's name. Mitsui ringed the bell twice and soon heard footsteps. The wooden doors opened and a middle-aged woman in a navy kimono greeted them.

"Ah! Young master Mitsui, how nice of you to drop by. Lady Luna is expecting you and your friends in her workplace." The woman said as she ushered them in and led them inside a post-modern yet traditional Japanese house. Beside the house was an enormous pond slightly filled carps of different colors and sizes.

"Thank you aunt Jade. Don't bother seeing us to Luna. I can manage." Mitsui said.

"Very well, then if you'll excuse me." The woman said as bowed and left them.

"Your cousin is well-off." Sendoh said as he studied the finely decorated interiors of the house. Tatami mats lined the floors and scrolls hung on the walls. The rest agreed with Sendoh as they took of their shoes and changed into slipper given to them.

"You can say that. Besides, she's the most hardworking woman I know." Mitsui said as he led them to his cousin's workplace. 

"With modeling agencies at her back, demanding for her every minute, she earns the dough." Miyagi added.

"Wow Miyagi, are you and Mitsui going to the knot soon? You seem to know his family well." Ayako teased as the rest of them turned to look at the two.

"It's not that! It's just that I hang around with his cousin a lot. That's all!" Miyagi turned pink as Mitsui blushed.

"Really now, I'm sure there's more to that…"  
  


"Shut up!" 

"Can you guys keep it down?" Mitsui asked as they stopped in front of a wide screen door.

"Hey you two, ready to meet your fairy godmother?" Miyagi said as he turned to Rukawa and Sendoh.

"I suppose." Sendoh said.

Rukawa only nodded his head. Mitsui who was listening nodded and knocked gently on the screens.

"Luna, we're here!" Mitsui called out as he slid the screen open.

"Cousin!!! It's so nice to see you again!" his cousin greeted then out of the blue, 

WHACK!!!

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Mitsui demanded as he was clutching the steaming lump on his head.

All of them sweat dropped at the sudden act as Mitsui's cousin stated to reprimand him.

"Why do you only visit me when you need something? You are so ungrateful, nevertheless it's nice to see you." She said the she looked over his shoulder and smiled to his friends. 

"Hi there! Welcome! I'm Luna Mikagami." She greeted them. 

All of them were in awe except Miyagi. Mitsui's cousin was by far most pretty woman they have met. 

She was slightly taller than Mitsui, fair skinned and had a slender built. Her hair was neatly kept in a round flat bun that was secured with a chopstick. Her pretty oval face was framed with a sleek spectacle. She was dressed in simple faded jeans, white shirt accompanied by a knitted red shawl that was wrapped around her hips and leather boots neatly tucked underneath her jeans. A measuring tape was hanging around her neck stating that she was busy before they came in.

"Please come in. Do make yourselves feel at home." She said as she ushered them in. Her workplace was well lighted, neat and lightly furnished with a couple of chairs, clothes and shoe racks, and mannequins. A couple of fabric materials of different colors and textures were neatly arranged on one side and on the other side, a table in which her designs were laid out. 

"Were you busy?" Mitsui asked as he peeked at her designs.

"Not really. Just finishing off some last details on this one. They need it to be brought tomorrow to Kyoto." Luna pointed out a gown to her left as she turned to look at Mitsui. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" She smiled as Mitsui introduced them one by one to her.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. Hisashi, I didn't know you had models for girl friends, you sly dog. What does Miyagi-kun think of this, huh?" Luna teased as Mitsui blushed as Miyagi burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Miyagi-kun?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. Ahem…" Miyagi straightened himself as Rukawa gave him an evil look. The atmosphere turned serious as Mitsui looked at his cousin.

"Actually, that's what were here for." Mitsui informed her.

Luna noticed the seriousness of Mitsui's face. 

"So, what is it that you need my help for?" she then asked.

Mitsui's narrated what had happened and told her what needs to be done. She listened with rapt interest to every detail and nodded her head every now and then. She was quite overwhelmed but nevertheless, eager to help out. Mitsui breathed out a sigh of relief for his cousin's answer. Luna then looked at the two, now ladies from head to toe and studied their features.

Luna sighed as she sat down on a chair. Her head was bent low as if she was in deep thought. Her legs were crossed as slender finger began tapping on the polished wooden table.

"Hey Luna, is something wrong?" Miyagi asked. She looked up to them, her face was all-serious and suddenly she blurted out.

"Have you guys had dinner? I'm getting hungry." She said with a huge grin painting her face and all of them keeled to the floor.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you not be serious when offer dinner?!" Mitsui said.

"Sorry, I can't think straight with an empty stomach." Luna smiled at her cousin. "So, shall we? I asked aunt Jade to make us dinner earlier just after you called. I hope you guys are in for some Sukiyaki don and sushi." She asked them. All just nodded as they went out of her workplace and off to the dining room where their dinner was served steaming hot.

All of them were engaged in a lively conversation except for Rukawa who only nodded every now and then, talking in his usual monosyllabic speeches. All of them were talking about what needs to be done and what could have been the cause of their sudden transformation, when suddenly, Sendoh asked a question directly at Luna.

"Luna-chan, may I inquire, you don't seem bothered when Mitsui mentioned about our little 'love interest' with another guy. I mean, I can understand with you and Mitsui coz he's your cousin…" Sendoh wondered. 

"Actually, I really have nothing against your kind and your preferences when it comes to love. Everyone in this world is unique and different. All of us have different views and perspectives in life. We have different choices and different paths that we take everyday. Being gay is not a big deal. For me, it's nothing big, it's just another fact in life that we must accept. 

"People think that gay people are degrading to our society. But look here, my dear cousin is gay and still, there is nothing wrong with him. That's that. And that's from my point of view."

Mitsui was close to tears when his cousin finished.

"Luna-chan… Wah!!!… I didn't know you could be this benevolent…" Mitsui cried anime style as he hugged his cousin. Luna sweat dropped as she pried Mitsui off her. When she found it quite futile, she took out her paper fan and began to give Mitsui a few whacks on the head.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Unhand me before I throw you across the room!!" And soon enough, Mitsui let go of her as went back beside Miyagi.

"And besides, she's living a manage a trios." Mitsui informed them which sent him flying across the room. All of them sweat dropped.

"Ah, hehehehe… Um, Luna-chan, how would you be helping these ladies here?" Ayako asked.

"Let me see…. Hmm, do you guys have anything to do tomorrow? Previous engagements perhaps?" She asked the two.

The two ace players shook their heads as Luna organized in her thoughts, what to do.

"Hisashi, come over here." Luna called to her cousin. "Is it okay if the two of you stay here? I need to get your stats and everything."

"Fine with me. My mom just left for Hokkaido this morning and she wont be back for the next three weeks." Sendoh said.

"No problem." Was Rukawa's answer.

"That's good to hear. Hisashi, does aunt Rei mind if you stay here for a while as well? That goes the same too for you Miyagi-kun."

"Mom wouldn't mind. She knows that I'll be in good hands." Mitsui answered.

"I just need to get some of my stuff at home…" Miyagi smiled.

"That's good." Luna smiled as she began to ponder a little more. "How about you two?" She asked Koshino and Youhei.

"Why do you need the two of us for?" Koshino asked.

"Well, these two would need alibis while they're male form is gone for the meantime. And besides, I'll need extra hands and it won't be bad to have guests over. It's nice to meet new people."

"Okay, I'll just have to tell my parents." Koshino said.

"I live a block from here, so it's okay. Thanks anyway." Ayako said.

"Well then, now that it's all settled, we could start first thing tomorrow with your uniforms and your daily outfits since the two of them won't be wearing those baggy outfits. The two of you are ladies for now until we find out what caused this sudden transformation." 

"But they can't wear trousers to school." Miyagi said.

"Of course not silly. Who said they would be wearing trousers?"

Rukawa and Sendoh paled as their eyes widened. 

"Who said about us wearing skirts?" Rukawa deadpanned as Sendoh nodded in consent. Koshino and Ayako were giggling like schoolgirls.

Luna ignored them and continued,

"And, there's going to be a change of undergarments since boxers and briefs are only for men." Luna added.

The two ace players went paler as they dropped their chopsticks.

**~TBC~**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**To Hikaru Itsuko:** Yes, it's good to be back. It's good that it's already summer break so that would mean more fics for me to do. =)


End file.
